Senri and rima fanfic, Chaper 1, The arrival
by Senrichan
Summary: title says it all, this is probaly gona be quite a long one though, maybe about 50 chapters maybe more , enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 arrival

Senri and rima fanfiction

It was rimas first day at cross academy, she was to be attending the night class. She was a vampire just like all the other students in the night class, she was fairly confodent she would fit in fine she Was just worried about keeping herself in line with lord kaname as she wasnt to good with the respect thing.

Rima stepped out the car that had pulled up outside cross academy, two boys were standing their waiting to escort her.

"helloooooo! Miss rima" one of the boys shouted, he was dressed in the white school uniform that the night class wore, he had a well groomed look about him as if hed been brought up being told the world was his, his blond hair was ruffled at the front but very neat at the back, his electric blue eyes seemed to stare right through her, as if he was staring right into her soul, she decided to try and not make a habbit of talking to him.

She aproched the two boys causiously as she didnt like people who were to enthusiastic so she hoped the other boy wasnt like that. The second boy stepped forward and offered to take her bags for her but she declined, she didnt like people touching her stuff. The boy who had offered to take her luggage stepped back and said,

"im zero from the disaplinary commity"

He sounded really pissed and he didnt even look at her, she decided she didnt like him either.

As the three of them walked towards the night classes dorm the blonde haired boy chatted away about how he was soooo excited to have a new classmate and a new fried, tbh she hoped she didnt have to ever talk to him nevermind be friends with him.

When they reached the gate zero turned to the blond boy

"can you handle it from here aido"

So aido is his name she though to herself, what a stupid name, he snickered to herself.

Luckily aido missed it cause he was to busy scolding zero

"of course i can handle it dum shit, i could have handled it from the start but the headmaster insisted you come along to keep the peace between vampires and hunters like you".

So zero was a vampire hunter, figures, with a dorm full of vampires next to a dorm full of normal students you probaly needed them to keep the vampires in check.

After about 5 mins zero had become board as he walked of leaving aido in mid sentance.

"hey come back here you human peice of shit" aido bellowed after him.

"ugh he has no respect"aido mumbled to himself, he looked at rima as if he wanted a reaction from her but she just stared blankly at him and said,

"can we go now i find you boaring"

"ugh fine" aido groaned.

They walked the final stretch towards the dorm,it didnt look like much to her but i guess that was kinda the point.

"you ready" aido questioned as they stood at the door, she just nodded and walk through the door that aido was holding open for her.

She walked to just inside the door and looked around, most of the dorm were standing around the silk couch that one man was sitting on, she asumed he was lorn kaname. Aido stepped next to her and adresed the man on the couch,

" see lord kaname i brought her safe and sound just as you instructed"

So she guessed right, he was lord kaname, he had a certain noble aura, only to be expected really when you were called "lord".

Kaname stood and adressed her,

"welcome to cross academy miss rima, i hope you find it comfy enough to call your home"

She was silent, she didnt know how to adress him, she had never met royalty before.

A woman to kanames right glared at her,

"how dare you ignor lord kanames kind gesture" she spat at her,

Rima looked at her and turned to kaname,

"im sorry lord kaname i meant to disrespect, iv never met royalty before so i didnt know how to adress you"

She kept her head bowwed, staring at the ground

"its quite alright miss rima, i understand, i will let it slide this time"

He had a slightly vanamous edge to his voie,

"allow me to introduce the rest of the dorm"

"this is Ruka" he gustured to the woman who had scolded her for being rude,

"she is akatsukis blood partner" he guestured to the man with messy ginger hair behind the woman, he was tall and slender, he was quite intimidating

"hello rima"

His voice was dark and quite seducing, it gave her the chills.

Next he gestured to another blond haired man

" this is dorm vice president Ichijo, if you have any consernes dont hesitate to ask him"

"hello rima im glad to make your aquaintance"

"and lastly this is senri" He nodded towards the boy at the back, he was about her age, had browny red coloured hair that was messy but he made it look like hed styled it that way, she stared in awe at him, he was utterly stunning, she had never seen a more beutiful vampire in her life, he make kaname look ugly, his skin was milky white and smooth and PERFECT, how was his skin so pefect, she could tell he wasnt wearing any makeup so that had to be his normal skin but what really made her stare where his eyes, they were icy grey and... Deep is the only word to describe them, she felt that he could see into her very soul with them, they were so warm and inviting,

He notied her staring and looked away, she blushed and looked down so no1 else would notice, but ruka did, ruka made a mental note to tease her about it later, she was not so cruel that she would embaris her infront of everyone on her first day.

"well now you no everyone its time for you to go to your dorm and unpack"

"uh lord kaname" aido interupted "how come you didnt introduce me"

"because aido i asumed you had the good manners to have already introducex yourself to her" kaname looked like he could kill, his eyes were narrow,

"uh i did lord kaname i was just wondering is all" aido looked scared now,

"ruka take rima to her room, aido i neither have the time nor the patience to deal with you at the moment"

"im sorry lord kaname" aido sinvelled, he looked destroyed

"come with me rima" ruka gestured for her to follow her, rima obliged and followed her up the polished staircase covered in silk and satin, When they were out if ear shot of the other vampires ruka spoke up,

" so looks like youve taken a liking to senri, huh, am i right?"

When rima blush looked down and didnt answer ruka laughed

"you got allot of compotition, hes a model and a night class student, he has girls throwwing themselves at him left right and centre, hes never once said yes to any girl"

Rima looked up and to rukas surprise answered,

"but theirs a first time for everything"

Ruka just smiled and replied

"just dont go falling to hard for him before your bound to him"

"ruka?"

"what is it" she seemed a little iritated,

"whats it like having a blood bond with some1"

Ruka stopped and contemplated her answer, no1 had ever asked her that before,

"you will have to wait and see"

Rima seemed satisfied with the answer, ruka stared walking again, if took about 5 mins to reach her new room,

" just so you know" ruka said " senris room is just down the end of the coridoor, second from the end"

Rima blushed and walked into her new room, their was soooo much silk, even the bed hangings were made of it, they were black, just they way she would want it.

When shed finished unpacking she pulled out her journal and walked over to the large writing desk and opened it and tried to recall the days events but all she could remember was senris face, how perfect it was how perfect he was, she decided to no strain herself by forcig herself to recall the days events, instead she took the jornal and put it on her bed side cabinet and let all her thoughts turn to senri, she went over his face hundreds of times in her head and tried to see if their were any faults whatsoever, their werent, she might as well face it, she was smitten with senri.


	2. Senrixrima fanfic, Chapter 2 The crush

Chapter 2

NO NO NO

How could she have a crush on senri, shed only met him yesterday and she hadent even had a full convosation with him yet.

She was walking to class fully emersed in her thoughts, so much so that she didnt even notice ruka waiting for her at the end of the coridoor,

"rima"

"hmmm"

"look when you wanlk into the class iv made it so the only seat it as the back next to senri"

"what!" rimas cheeks had turned bright red

"you herd me".rima smiled.

"just make sure you dont mess stuff up with him or trust me sitting their will be hell"

Ruka winked and ran off towards akatsuki who was leaning against the wall at the end of the coridoor, ruka grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards the class,

"wait ruka..." rima shouted but it was to late she was already inside the class.

Rima walked the rest of the way to the class, she stoped and stared at the ground outside the door

"well i guess this is it"

She opened the door and walked in.

The class was filled with the sounds of chating vampires,

When she reach the little stairs that took her to the back row aido spotted her and bellowed

"heya rima, why dont you come sit down next to me" a wide grin spread across his face

"no thanks aido you talk to much"

Aidos face dropped and akatsuki and ichijo chuckled at him,

"shut up" aido wispered, he stared at the table looking pissed,

Rima walked to the back of the room and aidos eyes followed her, she ignored him and walked up to senri, he was the only one sitting on the back row, he didnt seem to notice her aproch him, he was to engrosed in his book

"do you mind if i sit here senri" she asked in her most respectfull voice,

He didnt look up he just nodded not taking his eyes of the pages,

She took the seat next to him, ruka looked over and winked the turned back to akatsuki,

"what book are you reading" rima questioned

"romio and juliet" senri seemed to like to give the shortest answer possible,

"so do you like that sorta stuff"

"yea i guess so" he smirked "i like the romance side of it but i genrally like the story to"

"is it your first time reading it"

"no iv read it about 6 times before"

"so what do you think of what romeo did"

"i think if its for true love i would have done the same thing"

Ok now she was sure, she definatley had a crush on him, he was so perfect, and he loved romance, she wished that one day she would be the one he was romantic to,

"so what sorta books do u like"

She was so shocked that senri had actually asked her a personal question, she looked up and noticed ruka looking very shocked, it seemed that asking questions was not senris favourite pass time,

"erm well i like romance novels but i like a little bit of horror and gore mixed in but im a bit of a sucker for a sad story"

Senri look up from his book and gazed at her looking puzzled

Rima blushed

"what"

Senri looked back at his book and said,

"i find you...intresting"

Intresting? Was that a good thing she didnt no, she decided to take it in a good way'

"i find you intesting to, you seem very...mysterious"

Senri made a little "huh" noice that could have been mistaken for an atempt at a laugh,

"i guess you could say that"

The rest of the lesson continued in that fasion , they ignoring the lecture and continued to talk, by the end of the lesson all the other students had started to notice that senri was being more friendly that usuall.

When the bell rang for lunch Akatsuki imediatly turned round,

"hey senri you comeing to eat with us"

Senri turned and and sighed

"yea i guess"

He stood up and turned to rima

"il see you after lunch them"

She blushed and looked down

"yea i guess so"

"rima your coming with us" it was ruka

She walked up to rima and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door with her,

Rima turned to say goodbye to senri but he had already left with akatsuki, she sighed, so this was what she was gona have to have to put with, she liked everyone just she wanted to be with senri, she wanted to go to lunch with him, but she knew it would be a long time before he even considered inviting her :(

Her and ruka walked to the lunch room, it was on the other side of the building than the class room so rima was tired when they got their,

When she walked into the hall filled with chattering night students she hadent even see before she was instantly aproached by Aido,

"hello rima do you want to come sit with us" he gestured to the table where he, lord kaname and a load of other vampires she didnt know were sitting, she didnt need to think of and excuse this time as Ruka stepped in

"sorry Aido but shes sitting with us"

Aido looked disgruntled for a second then regained his normal facial expression

"no matter" he said trying to sound like he didnt care "just thought i should offer"

Aido walked off

"looks like Aido has a bit of a crush on you" ruka winked at her and rima snorted

"he can crush all he likes hes to hyper for my taste"

Ruka mearly giggled and escorted her to a table where no1 was sitting, the two girls sat down,

"will more people be coming" rima questioned

"most probaly" ruka relied, she was staring at akatsuki,

Akatsuki was trying to get senri to eat a dangerous looking chilly

"come on" he pleaded "just one bite"

Senri had refused so far but after a little bit of negosiation (by which i mean Akatsuki stole senris book and threatened to burn it) senri agreed, he snatched his book and the chilly and droped it gracefully into his mouth, about 10 seconds later Akatsuki was howling with laughter as senris face had gone red and he was shouting

"hot hot hot hot"

All of them started to laugh as senri, senri grabbed a bottle of water from a vampire next to him and downed the hole bottle, they all continued to laugh as senri snatched up his book and stormed out of the hall.

As he powered through the students towards the exit Akatsuki shouted after him,

"hey wait senri, im sorry man, it was only a joke"

Ruka looked over at the deshiveled Akatsuki and sighed,

"sometimes you take things a bit to far" she mumbell to herself.

Rima stared after senri, she wanted to go after him, she made a mental note to ask him if he was ok in class, ruka looked at her and as if she was reading her mind said,

"youl make yourself to obvious if you go after him, ask him in class"

Rima stared down at the table and sighed, why did she need to hide it?


	3. SenriXrima fanfic, Chapter 3 The date

Chapter 3

Whaen they retured to class senri wasnt their, no1 seemed to be woried so she guess this happened allot, but still she wished he was here, she decided she was going to go see him after class to see if he was ok,

Class seemed to drag on five times slower than it ussually did, she wanted the lesson to end so she could see his face,

GRRRRRR she didnt want to be with all these dick holes,

AFTER CLASS

Rima rushed down the corridoor towards senris dorm, she ran up the stairs and quickly dumped her books on her bed, she looked in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect, she did as always,

Rima ran out of her room and power walked down to the end of the corridoor, she stopped outside senris room and nocked on the door, no answer, she nocked again, still no answer, she was about to nock again when she herd a fimiliar voice,

"you wont find him here"

It was lord kaname,

"uh l lord kaname" she stutered

What was he doing here, his dorm was 2'floors up,

"hes at a modeling shoot"

Thats right she though, senris a model,

She imediatly became depressed, what kind of model would take her as a lover, and the fact that it was senri made it even more unlikely,

GRRRRRR, why couldnt she be prettier, then he might notice her,

"thank you for telling me lord kaname"

"its no bother"

Rima turned and ran back to her room,

She colapsed onto her bed,

"ugh why the fuck did i have my hopes up!"

She was so fustrated with herself, why was she so stupid, she was knowhere neer good enough for senri,

A couple of hours past and she managed to write about three lines in her journal before as always senri filled her head, she couldnt write about him, or could she, the only reason she didnt already write about him was that she was scared incase someone managed to get ahold of her diary, then they might tell him and then whatever they had could be ruined :(

She decided she couldnt write about him and that she had to try and start hinting she liked him, in other words it was time for rima to start flirting ;)

The next morning proceeded as usual, she was late for class nothing diffrent their, senri had returned so all was well to her,

She had been trying to thinknof ways to get his atention, she had'nt actually come up with any yet, so really she couldnt get him to notice her yet,

She sighed and pulled out a lollie to releve her of her boardom, she got it out the packet and poped it in her mouth, mmmmm strawberry her favourite, she was about 3 mins into sucking the lollie when she notice senri looking at her,

She blushed,

"what"

"where did you get that"

This confused her, had ne never seen a lollie before,

"erm the little sweet shop in the town, have you never been"

He gave her a slightly puzzled look,

"not really, i dont often leave the perimiter of the academy grounds"

This was even weirder,

"why not"

He pondered his answer then replied,

"iv never really had reason to"

So hed never been to town more than a couple of times, that gave her an idea,

"well why dont we go tomorrow and il show you the shop"

He looked up like he was trying to remember something,

"yea ok, shall i come meet you outside your room at about 10?"

She was amazed that he was taking an intrest,

"yea that would be great"'she almost smiled,

"do you want one to tide you over till then"

She offered him the red sweet,

"yea thanks"

He unraped the sweet and poped it in his mouth, she watched him suck the sweet and ocasionally he took it out of his mouth to check how much it had shrinked,

What she wouldnt give to...

NO NO NO, bad rima she wouldnt let herself think that sorta stuff IN CLASS,

She must have gone bright red as senri turned to her and said,

"you ok, i thinknthe sweet changed your face colour"

Ugh i guess hes not as smart as he is pretty, oh well neither was she for that matter,

The day came, rima was up three hours in advance to make sure she looked her very best, she washed her hair with this special shampoo that stoped it gaining and greece or dirt during the day and kept it silky smooth and smelling of roses, she only ever used it on special occasions so this must qualify,

She spent the best part of half an hour picking her outfit, seeing which clothes complomented her figure the most, she had a perfect hourglass figure so sometimes she found it hard to find clothes that fitter her right, in the end she settled for a blouse much like her school one except it was black and had no tie, she also selected a gothy kinda skirt, it was like a mini skirt but it wasnt so short it made her look like she was gagging for it, she also had the matching tights and her best neck chocker,

She sat down to do her hair, she decided to put it in its usuall pig tails, she got her two black bows with golden lining and tied them into her hair, she then brushed it and grabbed her bag and made sure she had everything,

She wasnt due mo meet him for another hour and a half so she decided to apply a lite makeup to make herself look even better for him, shed never put this much effort into getting ready for anyone before, oh well he was a exception to allot of things she belived in, like she didnt like brown hair on boys but his looked so cute she also didnt like the emotionally withtracted boys as she liked to help them with how they were feeling, senri was emotionnaly withtracked but not so much to her compared to the other students,

She continued with her self-pampering, the time passed quickly, before she knew it their was a knock at her door,

"rima you ready"

His voice was so calm, it was soothing,

"yea il be their in a min im just getting my bag"

"ok well take as much time as you want i dont mind waiting"

This didnt fit the senri she knew, he was normally quite impatient, oh well she liked it even more,

She walked out of her dorm, he was leaning against the wall to the left of her door,

He looked...stunning, it was the only way to discribe it, he had a deep white v-neck shirt with 3/4 sleves, it showed his abs quite well, he had a black pair of skinny jeans rolled up to just below the knee, he had no socks on and was wearing black plimsols, his brown hair hung like normal in its normal unneat fassion,

"wow" was all rima managed to say

He smiled

"you look very wow yourself"

She felt her face start to burn, good thing she was wearing makeup

"shall we go then"

She nodded and they walked down the stairs and out the dorm towards the Town.


End file.
